


One Week Deal

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 354Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings:A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	One Week Deal

“Um.. Hi” he says somewhat awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Can I come in?”  
You purse your lips and step back letting him in, not sure exactly if that was a good idea or not.  
“What are you doing here sir?”  
He gives a nervous chuckle, “Please call me Jensen. Sir makes me feel weird.”  
You give a short nod and gesture for him to sit.  
“Can I get you a drink? I have soda, water or juice.”  
“Water would be wonderful thank you.”  
You grab to water bottles from the mini fridge by the couch. Yea you were like that too lazy to move somedays so you kept a mini fridge. Handing him one you sit cross legged on your recliner across from him.  
“What can I help you with Jensen?”  
“I wanted to know why you turned the job down. And if I could convince you otherwise.”  
“I’m not a big fan of what this would do to me.”  
He looks slightly confused so you elaborate.  
“I enjoy my privacy. I don’t like being known.” You hadn’t always been like this but with your past now you really hated the idea.  
“I understand that.” He nods slightly biting his lip.  
“I have a deal to offer.”  
“Go on.” You nod letting him speak.  
“Come to Vancouver with me. For one week, just give me one week to change your mind. I promise after that if you still don’t want to do this you don’t have to and we’ll stop bothering you.”   
You bite your lip and think a moment, “Alright Jensen one week. I’ll give you one week to convince me. I’ll warn you though I’m a stubborn ass.”  
He chuckles, “Yea I can tell. So we have a deal?”  
“Yea we do. Let me take it off work. I’m not flying I’ll drive up.”  
“Not a flyer huh?”  
“Not unless it’s a cargo plane to Afghanistan and Iraq.”  
“Military?” he sounds surprised.  
“Marine yes.”  
“Well Marine you might just have shaken my confidence a bit.” He teases making you smile.  
“Well don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” You smirk.


End file.
